Come Back Here
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: When Jack's staff, Merida's bow, Toothless and Pascal vanish, everyone is freaked out. North sends the Big Four to Alaska to find Rajani and Nightingale. But they get off to a rocky start and when they are revealed to be new Guardians, they have to ally. Or something is gonna go really wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**NORTH POLE**

When the Big Four woke up that morning, there was trouble.

Jack's staff. Merida's bow. Toothless. Pascal.

Gone!

"Where did he go?" demanded Hiccup, desperately searching for any sign of his beloved dragon- any sign at all. A scale, a tooth- anything.

The four items of the four Guardians helped them channel their powers. Jack's staff helped him fly and shoot his ice. Merida's bow helped to shoot her fire. Pascal helped Rapunzel heal and control plants better, while Toothless helped Hiccup control his water and certain dragon abilities.

The workshop was in chaos and there was no sign of the four. At all.

Except for a shard of a jewel.

"This doesn't help!" Jack turned it in his hands as North sighed. "I know two people who might help to find them. I cannot believe it has come to this..."

"Who are they?" asked Merida.

"They are dangerous and ruthless. The Mistresses of the Beasts. And we have met them before..."

"What? Why? How?" Rapunzel shouted off questions.

"It was during the Violet Moon," sighed Tooth. "And we were still trying to investigate why this would happen. Manny was powerless to stop the moon from turning.. and when the pack went crazy, we just abandoned them. And looking for them today, which is a Violet Moon as well? Bad idea."

"What's a Violet Moon?"

"Look, gather round and listen..."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMINARI FOREST<strong>

Rajani Eternal and Nightingale Siren walked through the forest.

What?

It was just a walk, but they both knew- something was wrong. Something was going to be wrong. Something was gonna...

"Something is going to go very wrong," Nightingale said.

"Oh, you're such a pessimist," chided Rajani. "And you do know tonight is the Violet Moon... right?"

Nightingale facepalmed. "Yes; I know that."

"Good," muttered Rajani. "Good."

But the Violet Moon... A pack lived here, a pack of werewolves. They could change at will, not just on the full moon, and even on full moons they could control themselves. And they were more wolf than human.

And during the night of the Violet Moon... They went completely crazy.

Rajani shook her head as she remembered the last time the Violet Moon occurred.

_It was when they were with the Guardians... Well, they were just helping. Until that night._

_"May I ask why the moon is turning purple?" asked Tooth._

_"It's a natural phenomenon. I don't know why, but once every century, the moon turns violet and only those who know about it, are looking for it or are affected by it can see it. The Pack of Glowing Fire, or simply the pack, is affected. The Violet Moon, for unknown reasons, triggers the primal instincts inside us all and the pack goes mad."_

_"English, please," stated Bunny._

_Rajani rolled her eyes. "The moon turns purple. The wolves go crazy."_

_"Oh."_

_LATER_

_The charging pack howled and barked, their eyes glowing purple as auras of light blazed around them. The river of fur charged towards them._

Rajani snapped out of the memories, half-consumed with rage. The Guardians had left them there. Abandoned them to the crazy pack. And if they ever came looking for her and her dark half...

She was going to kill them.

They had come looking for their help. They had given it. The Guardians had been investigating the Violet Moon- said that the effects could harm children.

The two girls had been repaid with betrayal.

And the sun was setting...

**NORTH POLE**

"The two are located in Alaska, in a place called the Kaminari Forest. (AN: I made that up.) Take two snowglobes and get there, now. I fear your items and the two animals may have been hurt... And get back before the moon fully turns purple!"

North handed the Big Four three snowglobes. Hiccup smashed one. "Kaminari Forest, Alaska!"

* * *

><p><strong>KAMINARI FOREST<strong>

Nightingale's eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong. Aside from the moon. I sense something..."

"What is it?" Rajani's hands drifted to her waist.

"Hang on..." Nightingale opened her hands and an orb of dark light drifted out. "Pathfinder, take us there."

The Big Four stepped out of the portal into a dark forest. The moon was rising and a tinge of purple was starting to creep over it.

Merida shivered. "I hate the cold."

Jack laughed. "Typical of you, Flaming Head."

"Is that my nickname now?"

Then Hiccup pointed. "Look..."

An orb of black light was drifting towards them. Jack reached for his staff, then remembered it wasn't there. Rapunzel grabbed at her hair with her left hand as she gripped her frying pan in the right. Merida growled and clenched her fists, while Hiccup reached for Inferno.

Two girls appeared.

They both had milk-white skin, pointed ears, slender builds, and silvery blue and ebony black hair. But one had catlike silver eyes, while the other had violet. They were dressed in camouflage fatigues, with combat boots.

"That's them," said Hiccup. "Probably."

"Get out of here!" snarled the violet-eyed girl.

"Nightingale." Merida nodded.

"You know my name." Nightingale's eyes narrowed as the violet began to drain out of them, dancing flames replacing them instead. "So, I assume those pitiful Guardians sent you."

Jack flinched. "Our-"

"I don't know what they're thinking, but get out of here." Rajani's lips twisted as she said bitterly, "They shouldn't have done what they did so long ago."

"Look, the past is passed," Rapunzel tried. "And-"

"I don't care if it's ancient history!" Nightingale lashed. "It's still the same thing. And we like it here, you know."

"Look, this is important!" Merida's eyes were glowing gold. Not a good sign.

"We need you to help find our magical items, and two of them are real living breathing creatures! Like Rapunzel said, past is the past!" Jack's temper was flaring as Nightingale snarled back.

"So are we! And I said get out!"

"Or else..." warned Rajani.

Merida huffed furiously. "Look, we just want you to help us! Why won't you? And why are you two so freaking dumb that you can't-"

The howls rose and churned on the wind. The thrumming of thousands of paws sounded. Nightingale's eyes gleamed. "You're too late. The rampage has begun."

"No!" Jack stood his ground. "We can face a couple of crazy wolves."

Rajani chuckled. "You're the dumb ones. You really are foolish. But I want you out of here before the wolves get you... this forest is big after all, and I don't want to talk in circles with you before they get here."

Merida snorted, but then closed her mouth.

Rajani's eyes glowed white as Nightingale's burned with black flames. Rajani spoke in a raspy voice. "So be it. I warned you. You were a fool to challenge the Mistresses of the Beasts."

Hiccup opened his mouth as Nightingale snarled again. He was too scared to remember about the snowglobes as Nightingale sneered, her black eyes gleaming cold and hard, "You asked for this. I summon MORTAXE THE SKELETON WARRIOR!"

Rajani, nearby, shouted at the same time, "I summon STEALTH THE GHOST PANTHER!"

Spheres of dark light erupted from both girls' hands, swirling and spinning as they slowly took shape.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

In front of Nightingale was a hulking warrior in steel armor... But his eyes were pure red and he had horns. His ribcage was exposed and there was nothing in it but a single beating heart. It clutched a scythe in its bony skeleton fingers. It creaked.

The creature in front of Rajani was a hulking black beast- a panther with a glossy pelt, glowing yellow eyes and three tails. Muscles rippled under its pelt and razor yellow claws scratched the forest floor.

And the two said at the same time...

"Attack."

Stealth roared and leaped. Mortaxe howled, swung his scythe and thundered forward.

Then Stealth slashed a mark across Hiccup's arm with her claws. Mortaxe glared at Jack. Both gasped and staggered back. The beasts stepped back as the howls of the wolves grew louder.

"Hiccup! Jack!" Rapunzel ran over, hair at the ready. But then their eyes opened. Jack's were cold and hard like steel, and his skin was even colder than usual. Hiccup's were glowing yellow green, like the panther's.

"Guys...?"

They leaped to their feet and glared at each other. The voices of the beasts echoed in their heads.

"_Fight to the death!"_

They slammed into each other.

"What did you do?!" screeched Merida, outraged.

"Just a little warning..." smiled Rajani. "Now get out of here."

Rapunzel cast a fearful glance at the fighting boys. "No!"

"Now!"

Merida smashed the snowglobe on the ground, grabbed Rapunzel and dashed through.

Just in time.

The wolves thundered into the clearing, howling and barking. Their eyes glowed purple as they howled, completely out of control.

Nightingale smiled and nodded to Stealth and Mortaxe.

The two boys were already beating each other half to death as the Beasts' voices echoed.

_"Stop. Get up. And leave."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*_Nightingale to Rajani*_

_^Rajani to Nightingale^_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMINARI FOREST<strong>

Jack stumbled backwards as the voice echoed in his head. Leave?

Then he realized that a wall of wolves was howling and screeching.

"Go," said Nightingale. "Normally I'd be pleased with letting you and Hiccup beat each other to death, but I don't want to cut short my fun by watching you get shredded by a bunch of crazy wolves."

Hiccup growled. "Just come with us before-"

"We've had this conversation," interrupted Rajani. "Leave."

Jack looked at them one more time and smashed the snowglobe, leaving with the image of a river of wolves.

**NORTH POLE**

When North realized that Merida and Rapunzel were alone, he realized something was very wrong.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They summoned two monsters," said Merida. "And they took control of Jack and Hiccup."

"What?" demanded Bunny. "The moon is rising... The wolves have probably reached them..."

Then the air rippled. Another portal opened and Jack and Hiccup tumbled out.

"Hiccup! Jack!" Rapunzel ran over, staring anxiously at their bruises and scratches. "Are you two okay?"

"We're good," said Hiccup, smiling faintly. "The Beasts released us and Nightingale told us to go before the wolves got us."

"But why would they do that?" Tooth wondered. "I mean, take control of you while the wolves were rampaging? It would've been easy to leave you to the wolves."

"I guess they just wanted to show their power and warn us off," muttered Jack. "But what are we going to do? We have to find our items!"

North heaved a sigh. Then Sandy was going crazy, pointing and his dream sand whirling around like a sandstorm. "Ah!" Bunny jumped away. "Sandy!"

"Look!" North pointed at what Sandy was pointing at. The crystal rising from the ground- which happened to be purple.

And in it... "Oh no," said Hiccup after a stunned silence. "Is that who I think..."

"I'm afraid you have to go after them again," sighed North.

Jack covered his face. Rapunzel shook her head. "Oh... No..." North patted her shoulder. "I will give you something to protect you from the Beasts' mind control. And we need to do research on them. The thing is, they're not from this world."

North spoke on Yetish to a few yetis, and they ran off.

"What was that?" asked Merida.

"Getting a book on where they are from," answered North. "Requiem for Nightingale. Avantia for Rajani. When you four get back... hopefully, then we can read them together."

Jack smashed the snowglobe. "Wherever Rajani and Nightingale are!"

(AN: Both of those places are from other books. Just saying.)

* * *

><p><strong>LAIR OF RAJANI AND NIGHTINGALE<strong>

The lair was a very large place- a labyrinth, with walls made from crystal and covered in swirls of paint. The sisters shared a room, which had warm color crystals on Rajani's side and cool colors on Nightingale's. The beds were very simple. There was a fireplace in the middle of the far wall, and the cool thing was that the fire on Rajani's side was always normal fire color, but the fire that crossed to Nightingale's side was always green, blue or purple. Everything in the room was themed to fit the color of its side.

Rajani was reading a book when the portal opened. She dropped it, shot to her feet, and a silver saber with a copper hilt sprang to life in her hand, glowing with magical energy. Nightingale drew a katana/rapier sort of weapon from her back and held the blade out in front of her, crackling with lightning.

Rapunzel walked out from the portal first and marveled at the beauty of the room, for one second not noticing the electric blade one inch from her throat. Then she realized the sword was there and she gasped, stepping back and bumping into Merida.

The boys exited the portal and noticed the sword that Nightingale was leveling on Rapunzel. "Drop that," accused Hiccup. "You wouldn't try."

Rajani's eyes narrowed and a second saber slowly grew in her other hand with a menacing hiss. It was gold with a bronze hilt. She pointed it at Merida. "No funny business. Leave."

"Please come with us," urged Hiccup. "We-"

Nightingale shot a look at Rajani. *_Beast Arena. Now!* _Then they sheathed their weapons and disappeared into the corridor.

Jack growled and dashed after them, the others following.

The two girls had stopped in a huge room. Nightingale turned around and smiled. "You're going to regret this."

Merida opened her mouth when Nightingale nodded to Rajani then cried, "I summon you, Reptus the Ocean King!"

Rajani took a deep breath and shouted. "Come to me, Beasts of Avantia!"

The room was filled with pulsing light. The Big Four shielded their eyes as eight beastly forms took shape before them. When the light cleared, there stood a sight that would give Pitch nightmares.

There was a ridiculously, non-understandably huge dragon with jet black scales, fiery red eyes and sharp claws, teeth and horns. Its huge wings were unfurled. A patch of water was beside it and a green sea serpent reared from there, a mane of seaweed drifting behind it, iridescent scales flashing as it churned the water. Standing beside that was a huge Cyclops monster with brown hair covering it, and arms and legs thicker than ancient oak trees. In front of it reared a centaur with a scaly torso, a battered iron sword, and a horse's body. Its hooves clattered. Grunting behind the sea serpent was a huge two-eyed Cyclops with white hair, slightly smaller than the one-eyed Cyclops. Hovering above the dragon was a huge beautiful bird with feathers the shades of flame, huge wings, molten gold eyes and deadly talons. A storm of flame churned around it as it flapped its wings, the flames enveloping the Beast flying next to it. That Beast was also a fiery phoenix with ruby-red feathers, diamond talons, orange eyes and green mist drifting around. And finally was another sea serpent bigger than the first, with red-and-black spikes.

Nightingale smiled. "Ferno, Sepron, Arcta, Tagus, Nanook, Epos, Spiros, Reptus... ATTACK!"

(AN: The names are spoken in the order that the description of the Beasts was given.)

The first thought that rang through the Big Four's heads...

_Please, no, no, no._

Ferno the dragon roared and spread his gigantic wings wider, roaring out a torrent of flame. Epos screeched as she tucked back her wings and dived through the flame, heading straight for Jack as she sliced through the air. Rapunzel screamed as Tagus bellowed and galloped at her. Arcta the Cyclops monster thundered past and roared at Hiccup as the dragon rider backed away. Spiros let out a terrible shriek as she dived right for Merida, talons out. Sepron and Reptus howled together and sailed through the water, charging at the Big Four.

"Stop it!" Hiccup yelled. "Call them off, please!"

Rapunzel ran as Tagus swung his sword. "You're Guardians! The old ones are sorry! We need you! Help us! Call them off! Manny chose-"

"Slow down," snapped Rajani, watching calmly as Reptus nearly eviscerated Merida.

"Or at least make sense," added Nightingale. "You have ninety seconds or I'm going to call off any chance of letting you go. Begin."

"North can-" Jack ducked. "explain-" He bolted as Ferno slashed at him. "better than-" He rolled as a burst of phoenix flames, courtesy of Epos, shot past. "us!"

Rajani glanced at Nightingale. _^We should go._^

_*Honestly Kasai...*_

_^Didn't I say to not call me Kasai, Mizu?^_

_*Fine. We can go.*_

"We'll go," Nightingale said aloud to the Big Four.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

><p><strong>NORTH POLE<strong>

The air rippled. The Guardians turned eagerly to the portal as the Big Four and two girls stepped out.

North coughed. "Rajani Eternal. Nightingale Siren." He held out his hand but Nightingale glared vehemently at him and slapped it away.


End file.
